Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 095
"Keeping a Promise, Part 2", known as "Soar! Black Feather Dragon!!" in Japan, is the ninety-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on February 3, 2010 and in the United States on March 5, 2011. Featured Duel: Bolton vs. Crow Hogan Turn 4: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 2 → 3; Crow's SPC: 2 → 3). Crow sets "Trap Stun" and Normal Summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" ( 2/100/1800) in Defense Position. Crow intends to use "Trap Stun" during his next turn to negate the effects of "Whiteout" for one turn. Turn 5: Bolton Bolton draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 3 → 4; Crow's SPC: 3 → 4). Bolton then Normal Summons "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" ( 4/0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart", it gains 100 ATK for each card on the field. There are currently seven ("Snow the Rope Dart": 0 → 700/0). "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" attacks directly via its own effect. (Crow 3100 → 2400). Bolton then activates the effect of "White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield" to destroy Crow's Set "Trap Stun" ("Snow the Rope Dart": 700 → 600/0). Turn 6: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 4 → 5; Crow's SPC: 4 → 5). Crow then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" ( 4/1800/1200) in Attack Position ("Snow the Rope Dart": 600 → 700/0). Crow then tunes "Shura the Blue Flame" with "Mistral the Silver Shield" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armed Wing" ( 6/2300/1000) in Attack Position ("Snow the Rope Dart": 700 → 600/0). "Blackwing Armed Wing" attacks "Snow the Rope Dart", but Bolton activates the third effect of "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" to return it to his hand. A replay occurs, and Crow uses "Blackwing Armed Wing" to attack "White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield" instead. Due to the first effect of "Blackwing Armed Wing", it gains 500 ATK ("Blackwing Armed Wing": 2300 → 2800/1000). "Blackwing Armed Wing" then destroys "Fog the Treasure Shield" and inflicts piercing damage to Bolton (Bolton 4000 → 3200). After the Damage Step, the first effect of "Blackwing Armed Wing" expires ("Blackwing Armed Wing": 2800 → 2300/1000). Crow then Sets a card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Sacred Arrow" activates (Bolton 3200 → 2800). Turn 7: Bolton Bolton draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 5 → 6; Crow's SPC: 5 → 6). Bolton then Normal Summons "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" ( 4/0 → 600/0) in Attack Position. Bolton then tunes "White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer" with "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" in order to Synchro Summon "Crimson Mefist" ( 8/2800/1300) in Attack Position. Bolton then activates the first effect of "Crimson Mefist" to inflict 300 damage to Crow for each card he controls. Crow controls two cards (Crow 2400 → 1800). "Crimson Mefist" then attacks and destroys "Blackwing Armed Wing" (Crow 1800 → 1300). During the End Phase, the effect of "Sacred Arrow" activates (Crow 1300 → 900). Turn 8: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 6 → 7; Crow's SPC: 6 → 7). Crow activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Crow's SPC: 7 → 0) and draw a card ("Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky"). Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" ( 4/700/1500) in Defense Position and sets a card. This activates the second effect of "Crimson Mefist", inflicting 300 damage to Crow (Crow 900 → 600). Turn 9: Bolton Bolton draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 7 → 8; Crow's SPC: 0 → 1). Bolton prepares to activate the first effect of "Crimson Mefist", but Crow activates his face-down "Down Burst" to set Bolton's "Whiteout" and "Sacred Arrow". Bolton activates the effect of "Crimson Mefist", but Crow activates his face-down "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" to destroy both of Bolton's Set Spell/Trap Cards. The effect of "Crimson Mefist" continues (Crow 600 → 300). Bolton Normal Summons "White Warrior - Sleet the Morning Star" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Bolton then Tributes "Sleet the Morning Star" in order to grant "Crimson Mefist" a new effect. Now if "Crimson Mefist" destroys a monster in battle, Crow will take damage equal to half the ATK of "Crimson Mefist". "Crimson Mefist" attacks "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak", but Crow activates the effect of "Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky" to send it from his hand to the Graveyard and prevent "Kochi the Daybreak" from being destroyed as well as reduce all the Battle Damage he would take to 0.The written Japanese anime lore of "Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky" makes no mention of reducing Battle Damage. Bolton Sets a card. Turn 10: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 8 → 9; Crow's SPC: 1 → 2). Crow then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" ( 4/1700/800) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" with "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800/1600) in Attack Position. Since Crow summoned a Synchro Monster, Bolton activates his face-down "Synchro Rivalry". Now monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Blackwing Anchor" and "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite") and send "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite" from his hand to the Graveyard. Crow then Sets "Blackwing Anchor" ("Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" in the dub). This activates the effect of "Crimson Mefist", but the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" applies in response, reducing the damage Crow would take to 0 and decreasing its own ATK by the damage nullified ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2800 → 2500/1600). Crow then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite" to return "Blackwing Anchor" to his hand and Special Summon "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite" ( 4/1600/1000) from the Graveyard in Attack Position and take 400 damage. The effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" then applies in response ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2500 → 2100/1600). Crow Sets "Blackwing Anchor", which destroys "Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite" due to its second effect and starts the loop all over again starting with the second effect of "Crimson Mefist". Crow continues the strategy loop over and over until the ATK of "Black-Winged Dragon" becomes 0 ("Black-Winged Dragon": 2100 → 1800 → 1400 → 1100 → 700 → 400 → 0/1600). Crow then activates the second effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" to increase its ATK by the total damage its effect nullified, and decrease the ATK of "Crimson Mefist" by the exact same amount ("Black-Winged Dragon": 0 → 2800/1600; "Crimson Mefist": 2800 → 0/1300). "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Crimson Mefist", but the latter isn't destroyed due to "Synchro Rivalry" (Bolton 2800 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version, Bolton (Bolger) turned on Pearson after refusing investments from businessmen from New Domino because he thought Pearson was selfish and didn't care as much about completing the Duel Runner as he did being recognized for creating it himself. In the English dub, he knew that Pearson had selfless reasons for refusing but betrayed him anyway because he wanted the money. * The whip Crow is hit by from the attack of "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" is removed. * As in the previous episode, any scenes showing Pearson's "death" is cut. * Scenes showing the blood coming from the mouth of "Crimson Mefist" cut. * Once again, all of the gravestones in the cemetery are removed. Errors in the dub * When Crow Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", closer inspection of the card he drew beforehand was "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield", which he placed on the field prior to the Summon of "Shura". He could not have had a second copy due to the number of cards in his hand. * "Blackwing Armed Wing" is consistently referred to as "Blackwing Armor Master." * Bolton attacks Crow directly with "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" without mentioning it doing so via its own effect, thus giving no explanation as to why he was able to do so when Crow controlled a monster. * After Crow wins the Duel, Yusei says "Well done", but when his mouth moves again only a near inaudible laugh can be heard, which doesn't line up with the way his mouth was moving, and makes it hard to determine what noise he actually made there. If you listen close though, you can hear "Heh, Heh." Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes